Falling
by daszai
Summary: You just gotta let yourself fall sometimes. Being on safe ground isn't always the right thing... nor the best thing for you.
1. Chapter 1

My second fic. Again just something that wanted to get written. Don't know yet if this is a one-shot or if I'll follow this up with another chapter. We'll see how the wind blows…and perhaps the reviews. )

Disclaimer: Only Tina and the story are mine. The rest own themselves.

* * *

In the midst of filming the sequel.

Lucas is talking to Tina, one of Kenny's staff, who doubles as an informal guidance counselor for anyone in the cast or crew who'll need one. She has also become good friends with everyone, especially the cast.

Tina is seated on a chair while Lucas is pacing the room as he talks.

Lucas: There's this girl…

Tina: Uhuh…

Lucas: I think I'm starting to feel something for her.

Tina: Okay…

Lucas: And I want it to go away.

Tina: Why?

Lucas: Because I don't' want it.

Tina: Why not?

Lucas: Because it's not right.

Tina: Why isn't it right?

Lucas: Because it's just not, okay?!

Tina: Okay…what exactly are you feeling for her?

Lucas: She's driving me insane! I can't stop thinking about her. I can't even focus on my job. It's affecting my work. And that's a no-no.

Tina: So you wanna stop liking her so that you can do your job. Is that right?

Lucas: Yes… no! I mean, I don't want to stop liking her as a friend. I just wanna get rid of these other feelings. Those that aren't supposed to be there.

Tina: Why do you think they're not supposed to be there?

Lucas: I just told you!!!

Tina: Okay Lucas. Calm down.

Lucas: I can't calm down! I can't even memorize my lines properly. These feelings, whatever they are, are distracting the heck out of me! And I can't have that. It's not right. It's not fair for the rest of the guys. I can't be unprofessional. I'm getting paid to work, not to have feelings like this!

Tina: So you think it's wrong for you to feel this way.

Lucas: Yes!

Tina: Aside from these feelings affecting your work, is there any other reason why you think it's wrong to have these feelings?

Lucas: I don't know. Isn't my first reason enough?

Tina: I'm just trying to find out more about why you're feeling this way.

Lucas: (sits down, bows his head a bit, and sighs) I don't know. I just want this to stop. I wanna be back to my old self. It was less complicated.

Tina: So you didn't feel this way before.

Lucas: No (shaking his head wistfully).

Tina: When did you start feeling this way?

Lucas: (shrugs) This year I guess…

Tina: Any idea what triggered it?

Lucas: (shakes his head in frustration) No idea.

Tina: Did you notice any change in her behavior towards you?

Lucas: You mean before I started having these feelings?

Tina: (nods)

Lucas: No…

Tina: So she wasn't treating you any differently…

Lucas: No, or at least I didn't notice.

Tina: And now she still treats you the same way.

Lucas: Yeah, I guess…

Tina: (continues to listen)

Lucas: …although, I see less of her now than I did before.

Tina: Okay. Why is that?

Lucas: Coz she's hanging around more often with this other guy…

Tina: Do you miss her?

Lucas: (shrugs again) Maybe…

Tina: Go on…

Lucas: I mean it's not like she can't hang around with other people. When I think about it, we really didn't hang out that often before. She had her "clique" and I guess I had mine. We were only together because of work. And after that, we would go our separate ways, until we had to come back and work with each other again.

Tina: Did you miss her whenever you went your separate ways?

Lucas: No, not really. Like I said, I really didn't have these feelings before. And of all people, I never thought I would actually have feelings for _her_. It's crazy…

Tina: Why?

Lucas: I never really thought of her that way. She was just someone I worked with. Then I guess we became friends in the process. Until it even felt like she was family. Like a sister.

Tina: But suddenly you don't see her as a sister anymore…

Lucas: (nods)

Tina: And now she's someone whom you want as a girlfriend?

Lucas: (frowns, shakes his head, and crosses his arms) It can't happen.

Tina: Why not? Lots of people fall for their friends.

Lucas: And a lotta times they end up badly.

Tina: There are some… but not all.

Lucas: Why can't she just be my friend? Or my sister? It's a lot simpler that way.

Tina: Maybe coz you two are meant for other things.

Lucas: No, we're not.

Tina: Why are you fighting this Lucas?

Lucas: Because I just know it won't work.

Tina: How do you know that?

Lucas: I'm psychic…

Tina: Yeah, right.

Lucas: (sits back on the couch and puts his hands on his head).

Tina: You don't think she feels the same way?

Lucas: I _know_ she doesn't feel the same way.

Tina: Yeah, coz you're psychic, right?

Lucas: (smirks) You're such a good listener…

Tina: Lucas, what if you're wrong, and she does feel the same way?

Lucas: She doesn't, trust me.

Tina: What proof do you have?

Lucas: She likes someone else.

Tina: So? That doesn't mean she doesn't like you.

Lucas: I mean _like_ like. She's falling for this other guy…

Tina: The guy she's hanging around with lately?

Lucas: Yeah…and he's falling for her too.

Tina: Wow! You seem to know a lot of things.

Lucas: Yeah, I didn't even have to use my psychic abilities to find that out. It's pretty obvious. The way they're always together. The way they talk to each other. The way they laugh with each other. Anyone who sees their body language can tell they're totally into each other.

Tina: Are you sure it's not just you reading too much into it because of your feelings?

Lucas: Everyone else thinks the same way.

Tina: And how do you feel about that?

Lucas: Like I really need to get rid of these feelings already.

Tina: But they're not together yet, are they?

Lucas: Who knows? Like I said, I don't get to see her that often any more. And when we're together, we rarely have time for a bonding session since when it's time for break, he's right there ready to whisk her away again.

Tina: And you'd rather he didn't?

Lucas: No, I'd rather I didn't care.

Tina: But you do.

Lucas: Thus the reason for this conversation.

Tina: Okay. So what have you done so far to get rid of these feelings?

Lucas: I tried a lot of things: denial, rationalization, avoidance, isolation, anger, humor… But obviously none of it worked.

Tina: Wow! Exactly how long have you been dealing with these feelings?

Lucas: Couple months? I dunno.

Tina: But that's when you first acknowledged it right?

Lucas: Yeah…

Tina: It's possible you may have had these feelings for quite some time now but didn't want to admit to yourself that you did.

Lucas: Okay. But that doesn't matter much anymore right? The fact is: I still have these feelings. And whatever I do or did to get over it, it's still there.

Tina: So what do you wanna do now?

Lucas: I don't know! That's why I came to you for advice, remember?

Tina: Oh yeah, right.

Lucas: So? What do I do? I don't wanna keep feeling this way anymore. I'm just getting so sick and tired of it. It's not doing me any good, either professionally or personally. It's just a waste of time!

Tina: And why is it a waste of time again?

Lucas: (stands up again) Coz instead of me preparing for work, I'm here talking to you for the last half-hour about this.

Tina: That's not necessarily a bad thing. Don't you find it helpful to talk about this?

Lucas: (sighs heavily) Look, I just want to stop analyzing this already. I think no matter how much thinking I do, it won't get me anywhere. God knows, I've already done enough of that for the last few months. It's brought me nothing but confusion, distraction, and heartbreak.

Tina: How dramatic…

Lucas: See! I want to stop with all this drama already. So please, less analyzing, more action-planning.

Tina: Okay. How about considering this action plan: Go tell her.

Lucas: Tell her what?

Tina: This! Everything you just told me. Your feelings.

Lucas: (looks at her incredulously) I can't do that!

Tina: Why not?

Lucas: Hello? Didn't you hear a word I said about her and this guy?

Tina: Yeah I heard you. She's into him and he's into her.

Lucas: Exactly! I can't just spring this on her. And I don't wanna get in their way. I don't wanna make things more complicated than it already is. It's not my style.

Tina: But you said they weren't together yet.

Lucas: Yeah, but still. I wouldn't want to cause trouble. Clearly, they're on their way to becoming a couple. And I don't wanna be involved in any of that.

Tina: Oh but you already are.

Lucas: Course not.

Tina: Okay, maybe not directly, but whether you like it or not, you're involved. And you have your feelings to thank for that.

Lucas: Yeah, but no one has to know. No one _can_ know (staring down at her).

Tina: Don't worry. There's always a confidentiality clause in these consultations. Your secret's safe with me.

Lucas: Thank you (sits back down).

Tina: You know you can still tell her your feelings by…

Lucas: I told you I…

Tina: Let me finish. I think it'll do you some good if you express some of these feelings one way or another. So why not tell her your feelings by writing a song about it.

Lucas: (ponders the suggestion)

Tina: I mean, you're a very creative guy. You're talented. You've written some songs before. It seems like you have enough angst to concoct something up. What do you say?

Lucas: Well, it has been a while since I last wrote something.

Tina: So you'll write something?

Lucas: Maybe. Yes. I'll do that (smiles).

Tina: Ada boy! See? Perhaps something good can come out of this too.

Lucas: Well I can't guarantee that it'll help.

Tina: There really are no guarantees in life Luc but the important thing is that you try.

Lucas: (nods in agreement)

Tina: So what are you waiting for? Go write a song! (stands while trying to usher Luc out of the room)

Lucas: All right, all right! (turns back to Tina) Thanks…

Tina: You're welcome.

* * *

I don't really know if this made sense. But anyhow, feedback is always welcome. ) 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I know I haven't updated in like forever. I do apologize for this. Work got in the way as usual. I hope this chapter makes up for the months and months of no updates.

This is in narrative instead of script format. I'll see if I can fix the first chapter to make the story-telling format standard and consistent.

I'll also be making a few adjustments on the first chapter (e.g. timelines, etc.) just to make it more consistent with this.

Disclaimer: As usual, I cannot claim to own much. Just my thoughts... and feelings. As for some names, I just made them up.

_In the midst of rehearsals for the sequel..._

"I don't think he likes me very much..."

"What?" I heard Mo ask which snapped me back to reality.

"Who doesn't like you very much?" she followed up when I didn't answer. I didn't realize I actually said it out loud as I watched him leave the auditorium where another day of rehearsals was coming to a close.

When I still didn't answer, she followed my line of sight and saw him walking away. She gave me a confused look, which I returned with just a sigh and a shrug before I went back to fixing the contents of my bag.

"What are you talking about? You guys spent the whole day together singing and dancing and laughing your butts off," Mo said with an incredulous look on her face.

I can imagine she must think I'm a whacko for thinking that. She was right after all. We did do all those things. And to anyone who would've seen us, it seemed like we were great friends having so much fun. But despite those things, it still felt that way: He doesn't like me very much.

When I remained silent, Mo asked, "Where's this coming from anyway? Did something happen?" I was starting to hear concern in her voice. She was always the big sister in the group.

I gave her a reassuring smile, or tried to at least, and said, "Nothing. Nothing happened. Don't worry about it. It's nothing. Forget I said anything; I just get these weird thoughts when I'm tired. It's been a long day."

She didn't seem like she was buying it but she decided to drop it which I appreciated immensely. I wasn't really in the mood to talk.

I picked up the rest of my stuff and gave her a quick hug saying, "I'll see you tomorrow Mo," as I proceeded to exit.

"Wait. You're not joining us for dinner?"

"I think I'll pass. I really wanna sleep in early tonight. Just tell the others please."

"All right. But call me if you need anything. Okay, Ash?"

I smiled my thanks as I left the room and walked out to the parking lot where Ernie, our driver, was smoking.

"Hello Ashley. Leaving early?" he said, as he put out the cigarette.

"Yeah, Ernie. I was wondering if you could drive me back to the hotel right now, if you're free. I'm a bit exhausted."

"Oh no problem," Ernie said, opening the van's door for me. "I just saw Lucas a few minutes ago and he said the same thing,"

"Lucas asked you to drive him back too?" I asked as I tried to get settled in my seat comfortably.

"Nah. He just said the same thing about being exhausted," he chuckled as he got in the driver's seat and started the ignition. "I think it's wonderful how you kids are putting in a whole lot of effort into this thing. You should be proud of yourselves. Back in the day, I remember when I was your age, I was also working my ass off day and night just to earn my keep…"

Ernie was trying to entertain me with his friendly chitchat as he always did with us. But my mind just wandered off to some place else…or to be more exact, to some one else.

Before I knew it, Ernie was opening the door for me and telling me to rest well. I waved him my thanks and walked through the lobby of the hotel, which was almost deserted save for a few businessmen reading the paper and having coffee. To them, I might as well have been just another teenager. Lucky me. It's so much better without the paparazzi around. At least I didn't have to wear sunglasses or a baseball cap today.

While waiting for the elevator, I felt a tug on my sweat pants. I looked down and saw big blue eyes staring up at me.

"Ah you Shypay?" she said, still having trouble pronouncing her R's. It was the cutest thing. She must've been 2 or 3 years old.

I couldn't help giggling at her tiny voice. She was still clutching onto my pants which I really didn't mind at all. I bent down on one knee so that my face was almost level with hers and said with a smile, "Yes, I'm Sharpay."

Her eyes suddenly lit up and her small arms reached up and grabbed me into a hug. Although I wasn't quite expecting it, I was laughing at this sweet show of affection.

"Margaret! What are you doing?! Let go of her!"

The next thing I know, she was being pulled off of me by an older woman who asked me "Are you okay Miss?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's all right. I think she just got excited…" I laughed as I stood back up.

"Oh my goodness, you're that actress from High School Musical, right?" she said having recognized me as well.

I smiled and nodded and introduced myself saying, "I'm Ashley."

"Nice to meet you Ashley," she said. Then Margaret spoke up and said, "Mommy, she's Shypay!" I chuckled again at this and said to Margaret, "Yes, I am."

"Wez Wyan?" I had a feeling that question would come up.

"He's still practicing his dancing," I explained to Margaret. She gave me a confused look, which made me wonder if she understood what I said.

"Why you not pwacticing with him?" she asked. Okay, she understood all right.

Before I could answer, her mom cut in with a "Margaret! You'll have to excuse her. She's a bit inquisitive and curious at her age. Plus she loves you and that nice boy who plays your brother in the movie."

I told the older woman, "It's all right. I understand." I turned again to Margaret and said, "I did practice with him today Margaret. I just went ahead to rest."

The older woman looked apologetic and said, "Oh I'm sorry. I'm sure you're very tired. We should be going now. Thank you for your time. Come on Margaret, Daddy's waiting for us outside. Say goodbye to Sharpay," as she took Margaret's hand.

"Bye Shypay!" Margaret said waving at me with her free hand. Her mom smiled and thanked me again as I turned back to the elevator. After a few seconds, I heard a ding and the elevator doors opened. Luckily it was empty. I pressed 23 on the panel and leaned on the back wall of the lift. I thought back on Margaret. What a sweetie. I was wishing nobody would recognize me earlier, but with Margaret, I didn't mind. It felt nice being hugged tightly by a 3-year old after a long day.

I heard a ding and the elevator doors opened this time to my floor. I was trying hard not to drag my feet as I walked towards my room at a snail's pace. Wouldn't wanna hear my mom's voice inside my head, reminding me that it's not nice to drag one's feet. Ugh! Why did my room have to be at the end of the hallway anyway? Although I usually loved corner rooms in hotels where I get an almost 180-degree view of whatever was outside, I couldn't really appreciate it much today, especially when I'm this tired.

I finally made it to my door after what seemed like forever. As I slipped my key card in the slot, my phone rang. I quickly entered my room and dug into my bag to grab my cell. It was Vanessa.

"Hey Ash! The guys are asking where you'd wanna go for dinner tonight," she asked. I was surprised at how hyper she still sounded after all the rehearsing we did today.

"Sorry Nessa. I don't really feel like going out tonight. I'm beat," I replied, while dumping my bag on the bed and walking over to the night stand to turn the lamp on.

"Aww… come on Ash. It's just gonna be for an hour. I promise we won't stay out too long," she pleaded.

I sighed as I fell on the bed and said, "I don't know Nessa. All I really wanna do right now is sleep."

"Well you can still do that. It's only 5:15. You can take a nap for about an hour then get ready for dinner. The gang agreed to meet at around 7:30 anyway."

"Actually, a much longer sleep was what I had in mind, where I get to wake up tomorrow instead of tonight," I said with a hint of sarcasm, which I instantly regretted. I wasn't normally irritable like this, least of all with Nessa.

"I'm sorry Ash. I know you've been bummed the last few days without Jared and all you wanna do is lock yourself in your room and sleep all day. I just thought you could use some company tonight," she empathized. Now I felt even more guilt with the tone I just used on her.

"I'm sorry too Ness. I know you mean well. But right now, I'd just really prefer to rest in my room tonight even if it means being by myself. This was just a really long day for me what with all the dancing," I explained.

I felt Nessa's uncertainty about my response, as she stayed quiet for a few seconds, until she finally asked, "Are you sure Ash?"

"Yes Ness. I am," I assured her.

"Well, I hope you get a good night's sleep then. And try not to think about Jared too much," she advised.

I laughed softly at this as I said, "I'll try. Thanks Nessa."

"Don't mention it Ash. And don't worry. I'm sure he misses you too. Bye!"

"Bye!" I said, ending the call.

I stared at the ceiling as I thought about what Nessa just said. She thought I missed Jared. I do. I really do. I've been so used to having him by my side all the time that these last few days took a little bit of getting used to with him absent.

At first I resented it. It was totally unexpected anyway. His older sister, Shannon, was having her first-born christened and he was to be the godfather, being her favorite younger brother. That was supposed to be 3 months from now. And the plan was, I was going to join him and meet his family. But nobody planned for the unexpected to happen and when she gave birth pre-maturely 3 weeks ago, Jared was also pre-maturely summoned to the family event.

Kenny and the producers weren't very happy when he asked to take a leave for a week. But I guess since he'd already gotten all the moves to the dances down pat, they let him go. He wanted me to go with him as we'd planned but I wasn't as lucky as him when it came to asking for permission to go. Obviously, due to my parts in the movie, not to mention my, oftentimes, slow pick-up on the dance routines and whatnot, I couldn't. Well I'm not a professional dancer anyway. But people around me were always patient and always encouraging. Like a real family.

So Jared left 3 days ago and we were both disappointed that I couldn't join him. He understood though why not. He was always someone I could count on for that. At least he'll be back in 4 days and I wouldn't have to keep feeling "bummed" as Vanessa put it.

I sigh for the nth time today. If only that was the real reason why I feel bummed today, then things would make a lot more sense and I'd be able to rest easier. But clearly, it's not. And I don't even understand why I have to be bummed about it. I should be thinking of Jared and only Jared. I should be bummed coz Jared's not by my side comforting me; I shouldn't be bummed just coz someone doesn't like me! I mean who is he anyway to cause me this much bummed-ness?! I felt myself getting worked up. And I resolved to stop thinking about him and start thinking of Jared instead, even if it means going against Nessa's advice. Besides, isn't it more natural for me to think of my boyfriend rather than him?

A knock on my door snapped me out of my inner ranting, which I guess was a relief since I think I'm really starting to lose it. I managed to hoist myself up from the bed and lazily walked to the door. I was so tired that I didn't even bother to look through the peephole to see who was on the other side before opening the door. And when I opened the door and saw who it was, I kinda wished I did.

Of all people that I would least expect to be at my door, it had to be him, the one person I just resolved not to think about, just mere seconds ago. Fate has a weird sense of humor… and timing.

"Hey Ashley," he said.

"Hey..." I said as calmly as I could. I hope to God he didn't notice the surprise on my face. He seemed to be looking at the side of my face. Then he smiled.

"Missing an earring?" he asked as he held out his palm where I saw a small star-shaped hook earring that was very much like what I had on today. My hands instinctively went up to my ears and then I let out a small gasp when I discovered it. Only my right ear had something on, while the left one was bare.

He smiled back at me again while I picked up the missing half of the pair from his palm.

"Oh my God! Where'd you find this?" I asked as I began putting it back on and feeling so relieved to have something lost returned to me… especially when I didn't even know I lost it.

"I found it on the floor of the auditorium where we were practicing," he said casually.

I looked at him in awe. "But the auditorium's huge. How could you have noticed this tiny earring? It doesn't even sparkle or do anything to catch anyone's attention. Wow, you got good eyesight."

He shrugged nonchalantly and said, "Guess I just got lucky."

"I'll say…Jared gave me these for Valentine's Day and I don't even wanna think about how he would react if I lost these."

"Well, it's been found so you wouldn't have to think about that anymore. Besides, I'm sure he wouldn't take it against you if you did lose it. I'm sure what matters to him most isn't the earring but the wearer," he said wisely.

Wow. I couldn't help but smile at what he said. Sure, he was talking about someone else, but that was really sweet of him to say that to me. He didn't have to. But he did. I felt my face warming up. I was beginning to feel self-conscious.

And right on cue, as if he detected a potentially awkward silence threatening to grow between us, he said, "So now that you and your 2 earrings have been reunited, I guess I'll go ahead and take a shower," he said pointing with his fingers towards the other end of the hallway, where his room was the direct mirror of mine. "I got a long jog ahead of me. And if I start now, I think I'll get there before the sun sets," he quipped. I chuckled at this. He always had clever things to say.

He smiled and started his jog when I realized I hadn't thanked him yet for it, so I called out to him saying a simple "Thanks."

He turned his face towards me and gave me a thumbs-up in acknowledgement while continuing to jog down the hallway.

I lingered by the door for a few more seconds, watching him get farther and farther away, until I finally closed the door and leaned my back on it. I thought to myself, "Maybe I was wrong about him." I smile, having forgotten what I resolved to think of earlier.

_Hope you guys can still review this...even if it's long overdue..._


End file.
